Puppy Plot
by Gerbil
Summary: Kept up ONLY for nostalgia! I wrote this when I was like 12 years old! Silly little ADHD-Ridden-Younger-Me.
1. Puppy?

Welcome, this is my newest story 'Puppy Plot'. Have fun reading and R and R!  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
"Kagome, we have to find Inuyasha soon, or we will never get the rest of the jewel!" Sango complained. "Don't worry Sango, I bet he's just harassing some poor villagers," Kagome laughed.  
  
Sango sighed and got back to polishing Hiraikotsu. Kagome explained to Shippo how in her time, she had large things with wheels, and they moved without a horse.   
  
Shippo was confused. "How can they move, then Kagome?" He asked. "Well, they have stuff called fuel, you put it in the car. Use the steering wheel..." "...KAGOME!" A male voice yelled from outside.  
  
Kagome got up and said. "I'll tell ya later Shippo. If you're good, i'll get my mom to take you in one!" Kagome smiled and ran out the door. Shippo just blinked.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
"Oi, Miroku!" Kagome yelled. "So did ya need me for?" She asked. "Hello, Lady Kagome. We have a problem, no matter where we go. We cannot find him anywhere." Miroku frowned. Kagome gasped. 'Baka sorceress'. Kagome thought.  
  
-+-+-+-  
Flashback  
-+-+-+-  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled as his claws went down. But never hit the flesh. "Hahahaha..." Sorceress ??? laughed. "Bad doggy!" She teased. Inuyasha just turned and pulled out Tetsusaiga and flashed it at her.  
  
It hit her in the thigh. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled. She pulled out some dust, let it flow right towards Inuyasha and took this time to leave.   
  
When the dust and smoke cleared. Only Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Myouga, and Kirara where there.  
  
-+-+-+-  
End Flashback  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome let out a sniffle. "What if we never find him?" Kagome said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Miroku sighed and said. "We will find him, it will just take time." Miroku walked off to let her think for herself.  
  
Kagome stopped and walked towards the hut. "Oi, you guys. Im going back to my time. If you do find him, drop a piece of the Shikon into the well. I'll come back then." She said, took a moment to pack up, then left.  
  
"Bye bye!" She heared Shippo in the distance.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome lept into the Bone Eaters Well. A magical blue appeared around her. It was like flying to her.   
  
Kagome landed onto the soft soil under her feet. She started to hum a random song and climbed out of the well. On her way to her house, she could of sworn she heard a whimper.  
  
'Oh well, probably Buyo. The little bug.' She sighed. She took put her key into the lock.  
  
Then she heard somthing from inside her home. Lots of moving. She quickly pushed open the door, to find Sota running around 'Crazyness!' She thought.  
"Oi Sota you brat, whats you're problem now?" She said. Never loose strength to a 7 year old.  
  
"Hey sis! MOM let ME into the SUGER! YEAH IM SOOO LUCKY!" He shreeked. Kagome covered her ears. "Mom and me are gonna have a little chat." She sneered to herself in whisper.  
  
She chased after Sota till he was in his room and out of the way. "AND STAY OUT!" She yelled.  
  
Just then she felt somthing fluffy rub aginst her leg, looking down her eyes met Buyos. "Buyo! There you are." She exclaimed. She bent down to pick him up but he sprinted into the living room. "Buyo, not funny." She sighed, 'Im to pushy today.' She thought.  
  
She sat down at the table when Buyo appeared out of no place at all. "Hey Buyo!" She purred. Buyo, backed up and stepped on the remote for the TV.  
And within it shinyness and power, was the NEWS! Kagome sighed and went to turn it off.  
  
She put her finger to the remote when she heard. "...and becuse of this, many people have crowded to see the sight. The small silver dog is half-a-foot approx. Firemen have tryed to get the young dog down, but the dog with stop at nothing to stay away from them, the small dog has been up on top of the highschool for about 3 hours now! More coverage on the situation in a moment. Lets take a break, we will be right back!" The NEWS cast lady said. *Insert weird music*  
  
Kagome blinked. 'Silver dog, what about it? It's LIVE TV, so may as well watch.'  
  
-+-+-+-  
4 minutes later  
-+-+-+-  
  
"Welcome back to JNN! Im Shirokuti (Shi-ro-kuy-ti), here to report!" She smiled. "Latest breaking NEWS, is a small silver dog upon the top of Torioki High School. No witnesser's know how the small dog got there. Police, Firemen and trained vets are on the case." She smiled and sipped her tea.  
  
"Is that so Shirokuti?" Another man asked. "Hai! Then dog has been there for 3 hours, police are closing the area till the young dog is down! Firemen have tryed to get it down, but the dog seems to not want to be taken down. Most likely instincts not to follow ones who are not known to them." She said taking to time to read down her script.  
  
"I see, does the dog have any name? A owner even...?" The man said.  
  
"No Riktishu (Rick-tee-shoo), the dog does not at the moment have a name. But the dog does not have an owner to claim it either, it has strange beads like a necklace. Its an antique, very rare! We think it may be the collar. The dog will be taken down by force if it does not come now." Shirokuti said.  
  
"This is a LIVE tv, coming to you from Tokyo Japan, Torioki High School. Well be back." Shirokuti said and smiled. *Enter freaky NEWS music*  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome sat for many minutes thinking over what she had just heared. 'Silver dog, beadded necklace? Thats so familiar...' She pondered. (A/N: Wow! She really is dumb! Im sure you all caught on '_^)  
  
'May as well go see whats happining, with the dog. And hey, its my own school! Not very long a walk. Yep! I'll go.' She declared. "Sota, im going out for a while! When I come back, Buyo better not be pick!" She yelled and grabbed her brown coat.  
  
She then ran out the door to see the LIVE NEWS.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome walked up to the school to see not a little crowd, but probly ALL of Tokyo. 'Geesh, geuss ya'll wanna see the poor dog and put it in shame.' She thought.  
  
She saw a helicopter with the words JNN painted onto the wings and side. Kagome scooted towards the school, pushing threw the mob of people that where trying to see the doggy. She looked up, and got a pretty great glance at it.  
  
"KAGOME!" A male voice yelled. She turned to see Hojo (A/N: SP? Im not sure if you spell it Hojo or Hobo, as Hobo is pretty dang tempting for a name.)  
  
Kagome sighed and tryed to ignore the Nive boy. She started to get away from him but then she felt someone grbbed her arm. "Huh?" She said.   
  
Hojo had grabbed her arm. "..ermm, hi Hoho. Opps I mean Hojo." She said and corrected herself. 'Inuyashas getting to me... INUYASHA! Thats what ive been trying to remember.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Higurashi! There you are, gee, thought id loose you for good." He sighed.  
'I wish...' Kagome said within her head. Kagome forced a terrible smile and Hojo took the bait.  
  
"So how are you?" He asked. 'For one, you're grubby hands are holding tight onto my arms, second you're breath smells, Sota annoyed the hell outta me, im doing just terrbile!' She yelled in her head.  
  
"Im fine, Hojo, Great!" She frowned. "Great, I want to know if you want to go to a..." "...I sick! VERY SICK! *Achoo* Im just *sneeze* trying to get *cough* home. *cough, sneeze* So see YA. Dont want to get sick now do we? JA NE!" She fake coughed. "Oh, sorry Higurashi, maybe next week then." Hojo smiled.  
  
Kagome nodded and ran as fast as she could in this large crowd to get away from the freak.   
  
She stopped and relaxed, noticing that she was in the very front of the crowd. "Well, that was a very promising run!" She declared.  
  
Kagome shoot her head up to look at the top of the school. At the top glancing down at her .where.a.pair. of golden eyes. The doggy had a pair of ears like little triangels.  
  
'INUYASHA? Oh, how could this happen... The sorceress! Her spell was this?'  
  
"INUYASHA!" She yelled out. All the clues where in, Inuyasha was turned into a dog.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Cliffy, Sure is :D Have fun reading I hope. Any who... take dat Mady. *Ahem*  
  
Id like to put a few ADS up (My faves) :  
  
Splish Splash  
  
Know Your Stars,Staring:The Cast Of InuYasha  
  
Interviews Were Never This Random  
  
InuYasha Discovers Herbal Essences  
  
YUGIOH! COMMERCIALS  
  
HOSTAGE!  
  
and Reflection! The Adventures of Kanna  
  
Lol read them if you want laughs, thanks! R and R! - Chizzle  
-+-+-+- 


	2. Saved Puppy

Well, hey ya'll... I could be running around doing other stuff, but I suppose i'll continue! Meep, dont own Inuyasha... I own the weird NEWS cast but thats it. And NO, I do not own The NEWS. -__-  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome was thrilled, see found Inuyasha. But not before about 7000 other people did. 'Cursed News Cast!' She thought. 'Hopfully hell reconize me, my scent, and still not be color blind.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Jump, if you can land, and still have zero broken bones thats fine. If you can't, I promise to catch you." She yelled up to him. His hearing should be good.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to hear every word she said, and snorted. He jumped right off and landed perfectly on the ground. (A/N: Think cat, now think dog cat) He had landed just like a cat.  
  
'Somtimes I wonder if he really is a cat in a dog demon form.' Kagome thought.  
  
The whole crowd awed in wonder. The helicopter started to descend and finally land on the ground.  
  
The NEWS JNN Cast, ran out of the helicopter and ran up to Kagome.  
  
"HELLO! Im Shirokuti! I saw everything, would you like to tell us who you are and how come the dog came down for you?" Shirokuti asked "Whats the Dogs name?" Another man asked. "How old is it?" A women in a rain jacket asked.  
  
"How old are you?" One yelled. Kagomes eyes widened. Shirokuti pushed threw and walked up to Kagome. "Well, heh. My name is Kagome. This dogs name is Inuyasha. Heh, errm. Im....his...OWNER! His age is of no conern to you, im 16. And I go to this high school." Kagome fake laughed.  
  
'Dang, this is just like my last chat with Hojo.' She sweat dropped. 'Oh ya, Inuyashas gonna kill me becuse of my remarks.' She shivered. She picked Inuyasha up who started to become a little tense.  
  
It had started to rain. "Well, I must get going. Its starting to rain, and my brother is at home with suger high cravings, Ja Ne!" Kagome yelled as she ran for it. Holding Inuyasha was hard since the whole sprint home, he was squirming.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can still 'S' word you if I have to, hold still." She hissed. Thta made him hold still completely.  
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome dove for the door. She pushed it open and ran inside, kicking the door closed. She dropped Inuyasha to the floor, dryed herself off with a towel. Then started attacking him the towel too.   
  
After about five minutes of drying Kagome sat on her sofa. "Ok..." Kagome sighed. "...What in the world...happend, here?" She asked him. "..." Inuyasha said absolutely nothing.   
  
"Dang it, now im talking to a dog who is really Inuyasha and cannot come up with anything to say for himself." Kagome got up from her green colored sofa, walked to the wall and smacked her head onto it.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka, baka..." She repeated to herself. Inuyasha finally got up, and made a grumble like remark. "O...k. Where getting somewhere." Kagome said when she heared his weird grumbling.   
  
"Fine, i'll make you Ramen, but if you get sick or mom says its time for a change, you're getting the kibbley stuff!" Kagome warned.  
  
-+-+-+-  
Inuyashas Pov  
-+-+-+-  
  
I had been turned into a Dog with this smelly powdery stuff, and so on. Dang Sorceress. So I fled the area to get away before anyone would notice. The other time was a good place I thought. Kagomes time, I went to the place that smellt most like her, her home. But a suger high Sota was there.  
  
So I chose the next best thing, Kagomes test place. I go there, I could still do things no dog could do, like climb trees, or just 40 feet. (A/N: -__- How else did he get on top of the High school?)  
  
So I took the time to go wait for her at the top of the test place, next thing someone notices and grabbed a weird curly shiny stick that was black with two ends and talked into. Then more people crowded, all looking up at me. Keh, I was just waiting for Kagome, geez. Then some baka in a flying demon came.  
  
I did not like them so I stayed put untill, some weird men in stuffy looking clothes came up. Feh, stupid bakas with there taunts like "Here doggy doggy doggy!" Or, "Good dog, come to papa!" (A/N: LMAO, pretty much lucky I didnt put him in a bad mood at the time) They were just sickening.  
  
No way Kagome was coming back here, nu uh. So I stayed away from them. Finally, a scent I could count on appeared. I looked down to come face to face with Kagome.   
  
She had called my name, and got me all worked up. I was sooo happy she was here, becuse now I did not need to listen to these damn forbidden taunts.  
  
She asked me if I could make it down or not, feh, OF course I could. Humans.  
I jumped down, about a minute later, the demon came down with all the humans inside, they started harrasing Kagome with questions.   
  
I had a growl within my throat, they are just as bad as that danm wimpy baka wolf! That ticked me off. But then Kagome picked me up, I would never tell her but I liked being close. Haha to those freaks.   
  
Kagome took run to get away from them. Suckers! I just sat back and squirmed a bit later. I was getting restless and needed to move some more. Then Kagome told be to stop or she would sit me.  
  
Feh, stupid word, stupid baka wolf, stupid idiot people. Finally she had put me down. I was inside, it had rained I realised. But to late for that, Kagome had already attacked me with the cloth of doom.  
  
Geeze, she started complaining about talking to me, keh. So I made some weird noise, hey I was hungry any who! She told be if I got sick or her mom wanted me to eat dry food like kibble, yuck. I had to eat it, Buyo can eat it, but NOT me. Like hell.   
  
So now im here. Sitting in her living room, drooling like an idiot. Feh.  
  
"mrrrr... (Trans: Feh)" He growled lowly. "Mew...mew...(Trans: Oi, doggy. So you're Inuyasha, ha. No more paw pulling for you." Buyo purred. "Grrr..ruff. (Trans: Stupid Kitty baka!)" Inuyasha barked.   
  
-+-+-+-  
  
Meep, hope you liked. I think its pretty bad now. But oh well, thanks R n R!  
Chizzle!   
  
Word of advice: Ohohohohohohohoh!  
  
And read my story:  
  
Choose you're own LyricsIY Character  
  
if you want to read humor. Ja Ne! 


	3. Pizza and Glowing Stuff

Ive been evil enough to turn Inuyasha, chibi, insane, and soon to be a shopping bag. Ahem But turning him into a dog? If he were to read this, id be on the next trip to the milkey way... . No dont own Inuyasha. But I do own the meep reporters.  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha: Rrrr.. (Trans: Baka, idiot!)  
  
Buyo: Mewwww.(Trans: Nani's you're problem?)  
  
Inuyasha: Mmrrr! (Trans: Feh.)  
  
Buyo: Mewweewww. (Trans: Oh, so now you're the, 'baka'!)  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrr rufff. (Trans: WTH! You just keep swishing that lovely tail kitty, 'cuse it'll be gone soon!)  
  
Buyo: Meeerrrr. (Trans: Rightttt. Baka dog. Just shut up...)  
  
Inuyasha: RUF! (Trans: Make me!)  
  
Buyo: Meww meww. (Trans: Kibble foot.)  
  
Inuyasha: Ru...fff...mrrr. (Trans: Ne? Baka fat cat.)  
  
Buyo: Meowwwww. (Trans: Kibble n' bits lover.)  
  
Inuyasha: Merrrrr... (Trans: Keh, baka.)  
  
With that said, Inuyasha walked off to find Kagome. Leaving Buyo sitting there.  
'Shall I go after him? NAH! I like this spot right here... YATTA! Hes gone, hes gone!'  
  
----  
  
Kagome was up in her room, doing her homework. When she heared someone enter the room. She look down to see Inuyasha struggling to get past the door.  
  
Kagome almost let out a laugh. Suppressing her giggles, she opend the door for him. Inuyasha just let out a "Rrrrr... (Trans: Feh, coulda done it myself!)" He sighed.  
  
Kagome started to speak. "I know you know what im saying Inuyasha and you want ramen, so i'll make it quick!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha perked up at the name of ramen.  
  
"We will go back and talk to Lady Kaede about this tomarrow, so that we have a better chance of you becomeing Hanyou again!" Kagome said as she dug threw her backpack.  
  
"For now, i'll just make dinner." Kagome said sweetly and ran off to the kitchen.  
Inuyasha sat on the floor bewildered with all that just happend in only six seconds.  
  
"Rrr. (Trans: Feh)" Inuyasha said.  
  
----  
  
Kagome ran around the kitchen frantically, looking for some ramen, Inuyasha would be pretty mad even if its just ramen.  
  
----  
Kagomes thoughts  
----  
  
Kagome: .  
  
Inuyasha: (still in dog form) Starts singing opera.  
  
Inuyasha: RRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWW! (Trans: NOOOOOO)  
  
Inuyasha: RUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Trans: NOO RAMEN! AH NOOOOOOOOO MY EYES)  
  
Inuyasha: AUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Trans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RAMENNNNNNNNNNN AHHHHH NOOOOO MYYYY EYEESS!)  
  
Kagome: X . X  
  
----  
End Kagomes thoughts  
----  
  
Kagome shivered. 'Ok, calm down. Inuyasha is not gonna sing oprea, just get Pizza. Its yummy, and he would like it too.' Kagome sighed in relife. 'If he does not like it, just get a head set Kagome.' She told herself mentally.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone and dialed a pizza number. (A/N: Heh, like id say the number to ya'll, what disasters could happen then .)   
  
"Hell O! Dis is da piz'a place, Teli-ogo-pho-go!" A voice said. "Ehehehe. Um, hi... I'd like to order the suprem super pizza, with lots of green pepper!" Kagome said.  
  
"Doe k!" The man said. "Soooo, youd liked da sma'll piz'a with lotz of yell'ow urine! And'y thing eles?" The pizza man. "No NO! Not yellow urine, Id like suprem super pizza. With actully heh, can that just be cheese?" Kagome said.   
  
Kagome shivered at the thought of what the toppings could be. "Yes yes! It will come within the hour!" The man smiled. Kagome sighed. "Hai, arigatou! I live on..." Kagome said and hung up. (A/N: Im not giving adresses either )  
  
Kagome was only more kowaii now. She did not know what the cheese would turn out like. "Ehehehe, Inuyasha. Were having pizza becuse I have no ramen." Kagome yelled out. 'Ramen sound pretty tempting right now. Pizza is off my list after this, FOR EVER.' Kagome shivered again.  
  
----  
2 ½ hours later (Kagomes Pov)  
----  
  
DING DONG   
  
"AH! Pizza!" Kagome yelled. She ran up to the door. Just as she ran towards the door she heard thumping. 'Sigh, Sota again.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Konnitiwa!" Kagome greeted. "He'y you! Piz'a!" He said happily. Kagome sighed and took the Pizza. "So oh much do I owe you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Eh... oh. 50 yen ¥." The man said as he went out of his trance. Kagome handed him the money and took the pizza, and shut the door as she felt a little breeze past her legs. "JA NE!" She yelled to him threw the closed door.   
  
She placed the pizza onto her table and sat down to eat. "Inuyasha, dinner?" She said.  
  
She heared a scream outside. She walked out there and the man was dancing down the road. He had even left his van. (A/N: Me: O.o Kagome: O.O)  
  
'Oh well.' She said. She went and opend the pizza. It was green and bubbling green. "EKK!" Kagome yelled. She backed away as fast as she could and hit the wall.   
  
Inuyasha ran in to see whats the matter. He noticed the pizza and started to growl lowly. Kagome smiled when she saw him. "Gomen Inuyasha, just the pizza was a bit sc..." She saw Inuyasha jump at the Pizza, and started eating it.   
  
Kagome took a breath to suppress her scream in awe. 'Ewww, ewww...' Kagome thought.  
  
----  
2 ½ hours later (Inuyashas Pov)  
----  
  
DINGGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG   
  
Inuyasha heared a HUGE noise ring threw out the house. His triangel ears pressed against his head. 'DAMN FUCKIN noise.' He thought. He thought he heared Kagome scream so he ran down to save her from noise or foe.  
  
He ran down the stairs to see what it was, but he slipped and fell crashing into millions of stairs and then hit the wall. 'Own dammit.' He thought madly.   
  
Inuyasha saw a chubby man talking to 'His' Kagome. 'Oh dammit, mine?' He thought. 'Where the hell did that come from?'   
  
Kagome sounded like she was in trouble, so Inuyasha went to attack his prey. Kagome started to close the door. 'Oh no you dont fatty!' He thought as he passed kagome and made it out the door.  
  
He ran down to the man who was getting into his demon with wheels. Inuyasha growled. He pounced and attacked the truck first, deflating the tire. 'Heh take that demon!' He thought.  
  
Then he went after the man. He went down and bit his ankle. "AHHFFFFF!!!" The man screamed. Inuyasha ran for the bushes. And the man started jumoing, it look suspiciously like dancing.  
  
Inuyasha woffed in triumph. 'Dont come back, human! Heh.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome had opened the door to see what happend, she looked down the road to see the man dacing off in the distance. Well Kagome wondered and sighed, Inuyasha ran back inside happy to know Kagome was safe.  
  
Kagome had closed the door again in wonder and walked into the kitchen. Then Inuyasha heared a scream about two minutes later. 'THE DEMON LEFT A TRAP!' He thought.   
  
He saw weird pizza stuff. It glowed. It looked good. Inuyasha lowered onto his hind feet and crouched down.  
  
He got ready for it...  
  
...for the kill...  
  
... and he sprung into action!  
  
...And hit the pizza, and started eating it.  
  
Insert Slow-moe  
  
Kagome saw and in a deep and boyish voice said "NOOO...OOOO...EEEW...WWWW!". She slid to the floor.  
  
----  
  
Done, sorry. I had go to some stupid camp on the weekend and now look what happend, it came out late :( Oh well :) Im done this finally. I'll update as much as possible for now on JA NE! - Gerbil 


	4. Pets Stay At a Vets

Well, welcome. Ahem And ya'll ARIGATOU! For all the reviews, I feel so loved (P.S: I am an Anti-Sesshoumaru/Kikyou person so if you expect me to give them a break I WONT, its tottal bashing for them from me ) Here we go as I continue...  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha had major stomach pain. Suppose the green glowing stuff was NOT the best stuff to eat. "Arrggghhhppfff! (Trans: No, dammit. I will never eat anything aside ramen again!)" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Kagome walked into the room. She was wearing her normal school uniform. She looked at Inuyasha who was struggling to get up off the floor.   
  
"This will teach you to NOT eat weird radioactive concoction unless a parent or guardian says its ok!" Kagome said.  
  
Then she took out a lion, a girl, and a boy puppet, and started to sing (Her voice changed more inhuman to!):  
  
Lion Puppet: "Don't you put it in your mouth,"  
  
Lion Puppet: "Don't you put it in your mouth,"  
  
Boy Puppet: "Don't you stuff it in your face,"   
  
Boy Puppet: "Don't you stuff it in your face,"  
  
Girl Puppet: "Though it might look good to eat,"   
  
Girl Puppet: "Though it might look good to eat,"   
  
Lion Puppet: "Thought it might look good to taste,"   
  
Lion Puppet: "Thought it might look good to taste,"   
  
Girl Puppet: "You could get sick, Real sick, real quick! Real sick,real ick!"  
  
Lion Puppet: "Don't you put it in your mouth, Uh Ah!"   
  
Boy Puppet: "Till you ask someone you love, Thats right Sis!"  
  
Girl Puppet: "If its ok to eat, If its ok to eat,"   
  
Boy Puppet: "Like a muffin or beat!"   
  
Girl Puppet: "If you don't know just what it is!!!"  
  
Lion Puppet: "DON'T PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
Kagome finished. Her voice turned back to normal.  
  
Inuyasha stared bewildered, then he started to shiver. Kagome packed up the puppets. (A/N: If you have not seen the Dont You Put It In Your Mouth commercial, it is VERY FREAKY .)  
  
Inuyasha then flopped onto the ground, and was out cold. Kagome gasped and went up to him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha...?!?" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Oh dammit, you're going to the vet. Forget about Keade for a day!" Kagome said. She noted Inuyasha as he flinched. "Sota, Mom?! Im going out for a while!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door carrying Inuyasha with her.  
  
----  
At the Hel... ahem Vet (A/N: Gotta admit, its like a torture devise for animals like the horrible, HORRIBLE 'Dentist')  
----  
  
Amber eyes opend, staring right into raven black hair. "Mrrr..? (Trans: Whats happening...?)" Inuyasha questioned as he regained his past few hours of memory.  
  
He then started to shiver at the thoughts. Puppets, mouths with pimples and lots of radioactive-ness.  
  
"Doctor Yukarumi will see you now!" Said a nurse from the desk. "Arigatou!" Kagome smiled.  
  
----  
At the check-up  
----  
  
"Hmmm, Hello Ms.Higurashi Kagome." The male vet said. "So you're back for another check-up? I see its not you're lovely cat Buyo today." He laughed.  
  
"Hello Mr.Tokoyumi! No, Buyo's fine today. Its Inuyasha thats not." Kagome sighed. "Oh? Inuyasha is it. Hello little guy." Tokoyumi said. Inuyasha growled lowly.  
  
"Hehehe!" Tokoyumi laughed. "I see hes not familiar with people. Or is he just against vets?" Tokoyumi smiled. "Heh, no. Hes like this to everyone, even me." Kagome said.   
  
"Ok then, well lets get to the problem, whats the matter with him, eh?" Tokoyumi asked. "Well, he's a dog and he ate pizza, and more to the point, the pizza looked over 5 million." Kagome said.  
  
Tokoyumi gasped. "Dogs for sure should never eat, Pizza, Ramen, Pepperoni, cheese, or any chocolate!" Tokoyumi exclaimed. Inuyasha growled at the order of NO RAMEN.  
  
"Yes, I know... same rules for Buyo." Kagome sighed.   
  
"But Inuyasha had dived for it when I open the concoction." Kagome said as she sweat-dropped at the memory.   
  
"Well now, you're pretty lucky hes not dead right about now! But he will have to stay a few nights though." Tokoyumi said.   
  
"But! He has this strange thing with staying with other people!" Kagome yelled. "Im gomen but it has to be done!" Tokoyumi sighed.  
  
"Not my fault he's a tempered hanyou." Kagome blurted out. "A hanyou?" Tokoyumi raised an eyebrow. "OH! Hehehe, we call him one becuse he acts soo..sooo like one." Kagome complied.  
  
"O..k." Tokoyumi said. "Well, come back soon to the vet. We'll call just so you can have an exact date." Tokoyumi said. "He will be fine! Kagome." Tokoyum smiled.   
  
Kagome forced a sad looking smile onto her face. "Um...o..k." Kagome said as she walked out of the room. "BE GOOD INUYASHA! I MEAN IT OR I'LL WORD YOU!" Kagome yelled as she left.  
  
"Word? Heh." Tokoyumi said, "What a weird family it is!" Tokoyum sighed.  
"Ok, dog, ive got work to do and I dont need no damn infliction FROM YOU" Tokoyum commanded.  
  
----  
  
Im done yet, another chapter! WHOO HOO! Thanks to my reviewers   
-hAdOwCat  
-PatrioticPuppy  
-punkkagome  
-A Sakura Tree And A Rose  
-Kitsune-Inochi (I gotta agree, I felt all sick inside too)  
-inuyashafreak337 (Again, gotta great idea on how sick it is )  
-WolfKeeper989  
-? (Ok, id like to know, who are you and what was spelled wrong -- ?)  
-Inutori  
-InuyashaKagome  
-inuyashafan65  
-Dragon Man 180  
-Wolfgirl (I feel so loved :D)  
-dark daimon fate (And heh -- Yeah, we are rivals in fanfiction. Great friends in real life though :)  
  
...and so, thank you for you're reviews, sadly my other storys are on hold un till this story is done. Ja ne! - Gerbil the rat that learned to fly (No,I don't own flying either) 


	5. ChuYu and Alax

Hi hi! Heres the next chap of Puppy Plot, since STFU was so 'excited' to read, here it is . OH, before I forget, its time for Vet Bashing!  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha could not belive his ears, someone baka enough to go aginst him just rouse. Inuyasha blinked for a second, then it all hit him, 'Clow going down...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Tokoyumi tryed to pick Inuyasha up, who dodged very easily, and swiftly too.  
"Ok, doggy. Come here!" Tokoyumi commanded.  
  
"BRRKKK! (Trans: Like hell I will Tubby!)" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Heh, you're not so strong." Tokoyumi said. Inuyasha stood there and growled.  
  
"Grrrggghhh. (Trans: 'Heh' yourself! I dare you to come over here, 'BAKA'!)" Inuyasha dared.  
  
Tokoyumi as if knew what he said charged at him.  
  
BIG...  
  
..MISTAKE...  
  
"You! Inu, are going down!!!" Tokoyumi yelled. Inuyasha just sat down. Hes eyes glittered with mischief. Tokoyumi walked right up to Inuyasha and bent down to grab him.  
  
Inuyasha just made a simple move, and moved to the side. Making Tokoyumi fall on the spot Inuyasha was. To bad the tranquilizer needles where in that box.  
  
And to bad the tranquilizer needles in that box where loaded.  
  
And to bad Mr.Tokoyumi was in that box full of loaded tranquilizer needles!  
  
And good job Inuyasha was not.  
  
Inuyasha could smell by the needles that they themself were a threat. So Inuyasha put that smiply to work. 'Rhh. (Trans: Keh)" Inuyasha stated. He got up to walk off.  
  
But was picked up. 'ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!' Inuyasha yelled within the confinement of his head. "Grrttt... (Trans: Damn, Tubby had fellows!)" Inuyasha growled.  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha was placed within the small box stated as a 'cage'. "Ggrrr..fh! (Trans: Cage, feh! What Kinda name is that, huh?)." He growled.  
  
"Chirrrr! (Trans: YEAH! A new friend!)" Whistled a brid. "Cheeeeeee! (Trans: Oh, whoo hoo. Another damn maniac! Just what this already berserk world needs.)" A large amount of sarcasm was in the voice, coming from a hamster.  
  
"Yurrrr? (Trans: Theres others here, feh?)" Inuyasha questioned. "YUYURRRR! (Trans: FRIEND! YEAH!!!! WHOO WHO!!! IM Chu-yu! FRIEND!!!!)" The bird squeaked happily.  
  
"Hrrrrrrrhmmmrrr! (Trans: Dont be an baka Chu-yu!)." The grumpy hamster said.  
The bird quited down. "Herereser! (Trans: Hi hi hi hi! Thats Alax, hes canadian!)" Chu-Yu happily said.  
  
"Imeeeekeee! (Trans: It dont matter!)" Alax said. "Hher (Trans: Feh)." Inuyasha grunted. Inuyasha was finally getting a good look at the two.  
  
Chu-Yu had pretty soft, yellowish green and blue feathers with a dark black beak. Her feet were like small toothpicks.  
  
Alax, was golden hamster. He had one eye closed. His other eye was a deep ruby red. The stare in it made anyone shiver. His tail was a little, brown, stub.  
  
"Wiiaaaaa???! (Trans: WHATS FRIENDS NAME???!)" Chu-Yu cheered happily. "Hehru, brrrr. (Trans: Feh, my names Inuyasha!)" Inuyasha said in a evil manner.  
  
Chu-Yu started to bouce. Alax grunted and ran into a paper tube roll. Chu-Yus eyes sparkled. "Huuruuu, CHEEEE! (Trans: You're the nicest friend ever!)" Chu-Yu decided.  
  
Inuyasha tryed to back up into a corner, but it was a very small living space.  
"Heeh, rurrrrkkk? (Trans: So...Chu-Yu, why you here?)" Inuyasha tryed to make conversation.  
  
"WHEE, wheere peeeak eee! (Trans: I belong to nurse! But you're the best!)" Chu-Yu cheered. (A/N: She is not flirting with him, shes just overly happy! )  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched, getting ready for a nap or lots a needed sleep.  
'Man, the worlds tough. I get displaced from Kagomes to this hell-hole with a hyper bird, and a very baka annoying hamster. Geez!' He thought to himself.  
  
----  
Chu-Yu's Pov  
----  
  
I was steadily sleeping, trying to get of poor Alax's nerves, I really don't like to be annoying! Honest I don't, I just did not have friends before. When he did take the chance to calm me down, he'd do anything.  
  
"Chieee! (Trans: Lets play ALAX!)" I cheered. 'OK, so maybe I was not trying hard enough. Ehehehe.' I chirped. "CHEEEE! (Trans: COME ON ALAX!)" I cheered some more. "Ssss! (Trans: Shhh, I hear somthing, aside you're ra forsaken beak!)" He yelled quieting me down.  
  
I sat there in a state of shock, not that I was suprised that he told me to shut-up. But it was a litte...nicer...? I suppose. Chirrrp!  
  
Just then an adorable doggy was pulled in and thrown into the nearest cage, labled for cute little doggys...doggys...alive... Then it sparked. "YEAH! A new friend!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled happily.   
  
I just relived meeting a NEW friend! CHEEE! I could not explain HOW HAPPY I was!  
  
----  
End Chu-Yu's Pov  
----  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep. Alax, started complaining to no one in particular. Chu-Yu looked out the window into the night sky.  
  
Then she got to hear lots of yelling in the other room. 'Huh?' She though to herself. "...We can't help how the 'DOG' is! We will have to break it to her soon that the 'DOG', needs to be put down! It seems that the pharmacology of the drug won't work upoun the Dog! You're going to TELL HER!" A nurse yelled.  
  
Chu-Yus heart almost stopped. 'Put down? Aint that a way to say, kill innocent doggys?' She almost screeched but managed to hold it back.  
  
----  
  
IM SOOOOO GOMENNNNNN! Im having terrible writers block problems. Crys Oh well, I got this chappie down :D  
  
Thanks for ALL my reviewers!  
  
----  
MEEP FOR NOW!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Almost there  
  
-  
  
-  
  
HAI, thankies and review!  
  
..With  
  
...the...  
  
.button..  
  
HERE! 


	6. The Great Escape

Hi, thanks for you're reviews! I really suck at writing, though I always enjoy it. I do want to request thoug that if you're gonna review me, please dont say one word XD. Becuse I dont know what you're saying!  
  
----  
  
It was dark outside, and street lamps where shinning bright. With stars glowing like beautiful jewels.  
  
Kagome had just gotten home, had some dinner. And then ran up stairs to her bed room, so she could read about the all mighty, yellow earthworm. Yes you heard it, earthworm.   
  
But second thoughtss irrupted into her small, pink, mind. 'Maybe I should not of had grandpas dinner after all.' She sighed.  
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
Kagome sprinted down to grab the phone. She put her hand down to pick it up.  
But her mother was persistent, and grabbed the phone first. Yep, her mom was always on top of the world.  
  
Kagome sighed as she heard her mother say. "Konnitiwa!" Her mom greeted.  
She heard muttering coming from the small phone. "Iieeee! You cannot! It is way over are lines to put an innocent animal down! GOOD DAY!" Her mom yelled as she slammed the phone in satisfaction.  
  
"Put down?" Kagome asked. "Hai, dont worry, it will not happen in our family. Whatever gave them that ungrateful thought, they can throw away now!" She smiled.  
  
'Good, no im really glad shes persistant!' Kagome thought. Sota (Sp?) ran past her in a hurry, and flung himself towards the TV. Turning the TV on to see so nature show playing. Sota made fake gagging noises as he changed channles.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Im gonna go get Inuyasha. I dont trust the vets as much as I used to, now." Kagome said. "Ok Hunny! Drop by the supermarket, dont forget to buy me some geko feet for tomarrows ceremony!" Kagomes mom yelled.  
  
Kagome actully gagged. "Ok mom!" She yelled as she grabbed a coat and ran into bitter darkness.   
  
"GEKO FEET!" Her mom reminded, she heard as she walked down the street.  
'How embarrassing!' Kagome thought.  
  
----  
  
Chu-Yu flew around her cage trying to wake the others up without talking. She flapped, and winded around her small yet big bird cage.  
  
She let out a little chep as she kept going. 'WAKEY GUYS WAKEY!' Her mind yelled. She bashed herself into the cage.  
  
At that moment, Inuyashas head sprung up. "Boww? (Trans: Huh?)" He asked quitely.  
  
After that statement, a security gaurd walked in turning the blinding light on. "Whats the matter, nani!?!" The male gaurd boomed at the surprised animals.  
  
"Keep quite and go to sleep you damn things!" He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at poor Inuyasha.  
  
A sudden yelp could be heard as the gaurd walked out of the room turning the light off.   
  
Outside the room, we see a gaurd, (A/N: Same guy) walking out, with half his finger in blister thanks to everyones favorite silver headed hanyou doggy! (A/N: YEAH!!!)  
  
Back in room...  
  
Inuyasha sat there in a grumpy mood. "Chuu! (Trans: Wow!)" Chu-yu exclaimed .  
  
"Chee, prrree! (Trans: You rule, puppy!)" Chu-yu cheered. Inuyasha 'fehed' in response.  
  
"CHE! Shhh, chuuu, peeerrr, seeehs! (Trans: OH! Puppy, they want to kill you so I have to save you! YEP! Thats what I wanted to say, puppy, uh hu!)" Chu-yu said proudly.  
  
Inuyasha perked up, 'Kill me? Geez, what is it with people being against me?' He thought. "Cheee, see! (Trans: I dont hate you Inu-Kun!)" Chu-yu said as if reading his mind.  
  
Inuyasha almost let out a smile with that said. "Chhheeee! (Trans: I have formulated a plan to get you outta here!)" Chu-Yu said.  
  
----  
  
(A/N: I could stop here, it would help alot with this dang Writers block, but I must say. I'll never give up writing, even if it is a good cliffy, what could left ya hanging! Meep!)  
  
Kagome ran out of the shop, 'Geko feet? Is Grandpa making that weird stew again.' Kagome shivered  
  
She now started to head to the the vets.  
  
----  
  
Chu-Yu lifted the lock on the kennle. Easy enough, she knew how to get out of her cage, and she knew how to use locks.   
  
"Chh...ee (Trans: Almost...there)" She exclaimed. Inuyasha sat there patiently. The lock finally left the dock and made a male, click!   
  
Inuyasha ran outta the room, with Chu-Yu on his head. She then pecked at his ear " CHEEE! Churr, sussss. (Trans: We forgot Alax-Kun and Bihubuki!" Chu-yu cryed out.  
  
"Trrrr, grrr heala? (Trans: Why must we bring Alax, and who is Bihubuki?)" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Trrrrrreee, pewww!? (Trans: Bihubuki is a cat that is deaf. PLEASE can we bring Alax!?)" Chu-Yu begged.   
  
Inuyasha just could not bring himself to say no to Chu-Yu, as she got lonley very easily.  
  
He let Chu-Yu down who picked Alaxs lock. Alax looked up but got the meeage quickly enough.   
  
She fluttered over to another cage, and picked it open. It was dark and in the very corner of the room.  
  
A cat perked up. "Ahhu, Chau meww mo ya! (Trans: Ah, Chu-Yu. How nice to see you, young one!)" The cat purred.   
  
Chu-Yu motioned the cat to come. He got up, nodded at Inuyasha a hello, and walked aside him.   
  
Chu-Yu and Alax climed up on Inuyashas head. And they walked outta the Vets threw the back door, leaving the door slightly open well they left.  
  
----  
  
Kagome ran towards the vet, her heart pumping at a fast rate. She tryed to open the door, but it was closed tight. She banged on the door a few times. No one came to the call.  
  
Kagome walked around the place a few times till she saw the back door.  
  
She walked up to it, knocking upoun it, and then it just opened. She smiled and walked in.   
  
"Excuse me?!?" She asked a sleeping gaurd. He perked up. "Huh? GIRL, how did you here get?" He asked. "Get here? Ahem." He corrected.   
  
She motioned her hand at the door and said. "Nice security you got running, is it supposed to invite anyone in?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"HUH!?" He sprung up. He looked around the lock. "Hmmm..." He said to himself.  
  
'Baka, dork!' Kagome thought as she tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
The gaurd looked around some more. "OK! GEEZE! I'd like to know where my dog known as Inuyasha is?" She asked.  
  
He walked out of the room but came back in after a minute. "Dog not there, neither is the cat, bird, or rat!" He said.  
  
"Rat?" Kagome sweat-dropped. 'I know I should trust him, but I just cannot help but worry. Please be at home when I get there.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome walked out the door from the small vets.  
  
----  
  
YEAH! Another chappy done, and a bit longer this time :)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! And ahem:  
  
J-O-C-E-L-Y-N again! J-O-C-E-L-Y-N J-O-C-E-L-Y-N J-O-C-E-L-Y-N!  
  
XD Sorry. Review me please! If I hit 55 reviews, i'll not only update this story but InuChibi? and puppy plot and Extream Randomness humor from the heart!  
  
Thank you ya'll!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, you're evil! AND HOW THE HE DID I GET HERE?  
  
Meeeeee: Ehehehe.  
  
Inuyasha: Wacks me over the head Feh. Walks off  
  
Meeeeee: 


	7. THE!

I'm really sorry, ive been taking forever to do the next chapter... here it is though :D  
  
Writers block is really strong right now...  
  
Inuyasha walked down the road, the skys shone with glittery jewels of heaven.  
  
He placed his small nose to the ground, taking a small sniff of his surrounding's.  
  
All of a sudden, a small 'cheep' could be heard. Chu-yu sat perched asleep on top on Inuyasha's head.  
  
He snorted.  
  
The bird followed him everywhere.   
  
She was most unruly and annoying. Yessh.  
  
"Rrghh! (Translation: Get up!) He demanded, seeing he was getting nowhere with her on his back.  
  
"Chee..(Translation: Huh? Oh, hi Doggy!)" She replied.  
  
'Rrguuuuh, bewww. (Translation: Its time to help out a little, and I have a name! Use it.") He snorted.  
  
"Yuep! Chirr.. fwee tee kee! (Translation: Fine Doggy, what do you want me to do?)" She asked.  
  
"Ruhh! (Translation: Aside move your feather butt? And USE MY NAME!)" He shot back.  
  
"Du! (Translation: Hai!)"  
"Bukk yurl (Translation: Fly up and see where we are! See if you can see any shrines.)"  
"Du! (Translation: Hai!)"  
  
Chu-Yu flew up about a good 20 feet in the air, searching around.  
  
"CHEEE! (Translation: I DID, I DID!)" She cheered.  
"Yurl...?(Translation: You saw a shrine??)  
"Cha chai (Translation: I'm certain, its to the left, and very pretty.)  
"Hunm...(Translation: How helpful...)" Inuyasha sighed in sarcasim.  
  
They walked down the street, walking towards the brightly lit buildings.  
  
'Well, it smells nice here...' Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Walking onwards, Inuyasha happened to bump into, a "fire hydrant."  
  
'Its...interesting...hmmm....'  
  
He then lifted up his right leg.  
  
'Oh no!' He thought to himself.  
  
'No...'  
'Must...'  
'...beat...'  
'...doggy...'  
'....urges....'  
  
But the power of nature took over anyway.  
  
"Yipppp (Translation: Ahhhh, so much better)." He sighed happily.  
  
Chu-yu just shook her head in defeat.  
  
"Cheep (Translation: How sad)." She sighed.  
  
Walking on for hours more, they FINALLY found the shrine after shifting through garbage, chasing sixteen innocent cats, and taking a break at "THE bird feeder".  
  
"XSSSS (Translation: That took forever, i'm gonna make sure you never chase innocent cats again!)" Chu-Yu hissed.  
  
"Bewwwww ress rufff (Translation: They ain't innocent, I swear they had that look in there eyes that says "Scartch Toy", and is it my fault you wanted to stop at a stupid bird feeder? Huh?)" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Chucheeyu wwaaw uad (Translation: It was "THE Bird Feeder".)" Chu-Yu shot back.  
  
"Grrrr." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Ok, another VERY small chapter is up. Hopfully I can keep going, but faster now ;)  
  
Have fun and please do reveiw!  
  
Meep...  
  
For....  
  
Now! - 


End file.
